


【最终幻想XIV】伊修加德生活

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 题注：当你关注一个人的命运，就会不由自主地忽略与之相悖的旁人的死活；当你身处一个阶层，自然而然地，就失去了理解别的阶层内心疾苦的天生能力。模仿BBC纪录片《中世纪生活》起名，想要尝试从各个角度来描述伊修加德的世界的短篇集。有NPC和OC出场，无情感设定。
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1 农民

“我真恨那些龙骑士们。”埃德蒙说。他是个普通的年轻人，有着浅灰色的头发和同样颜色的眼睛。在他身上那件锈迹斑斑的锁子甲并不合他的身材，紧巴巴地裹着里面的棉袍，让他看起来远比实际上臃肿笨拙，他用长剑支撑着自己在石头上坐下来，篝火映着他的脸。  
“他们是骑士老爷。”一个人回答。  
“他们是怪物。”  
他们这个小队的队长从火边抬起头来，冷冷地扫了几个人一眼：“他们是龙骑士。”  
这句话中断了所有讨论。  
埃德蒙闷下头，留给他的是一块冻得干硬的黑面包和手指长德一截羊肉肠。为了方便保存肉肠经过长时间的晾晒，埃德蒙啃了一口，甚至没能留下半点牙印，他只好把那块肠子囫囵塞进嘴里，慢慢咂巴着珍贵的咸味。  
“我说，这些龙骑士到底要在这里呆多久？”终于有人忍不住又开了口，“咱们在这片山里搜索了好几天，连块龙鳞都没看到。要我说，要是这片地方有龙出没，咱们能没有一个人看到？多半是这些贵族老爷们闲来无事，到我们这个小地方打秋风来的。”  
另一个人抱怨：“我家里还有几只揣着崽的母羊呢，操了。”  
“谁没有啊。”前一个人提高了声音，“我家里还有头年的崽呢，孩子们哪会照顾。”  
队长在一片哀叹声中瞪起眼：“咱们领主大人可是答应了，五枚金币，全家的徭役免除一年，你们还不满意，当时一个个跳着脚要来的不也是你们吗？”他别过头，往残留着冰雪的草丛里唾了口痰，“马斯兰修士不也说了，他夜观天象，龙星确有异动。”  
“呸，他夜观天象。他夜观老寡妇多莉屁股上的痣吧。”  
有人嗤了一声，“屁，那精灵婆娘的逼他得钻进去才塞得满。”  
这话惹起一阵大笑，埃德蒙在笑声中缩了缩。虽然作为只有四分之一血统的精灵混血，埃德蒙与那位精灵远亲几乎没说过话，但在众人面前听到这样的羞辱，他仍然感到不自在。  
好在还是有人注意到了。“别介意，”他们说，“那些龙骑士到底怎么招惹你了？”  
埃德蒙咬着香肠，含糊地咕哝了一句“没什么”。  
他揣着面包离开了篝火，留下火堆旁的人继续他们的话题——或者别的什么话题。  
他不想听。  
龙骑士们并没有跟他们混在一起。他们的帐篷扎在高处，从埃德蒙站的地方看上去像是连成一排的黑黝黝的石头。那里有七八个人，不过龙骑士只有三名，其余的都是扈从，正忙着喂陆行鸟、烤羊排、把酒倒进锅子里加上香料烧热，所有的香味顺着风飘过来，埃德蒙只觉得嘴巴里像是含了一块木柴，肉肠的咸味仿佛完全失去了魅力。  
龙骑士们用锡酒杯彼此碰着，他们的笑声不大，但是拜残留的精灵血统的影响，埃德蒙还是听得清楚：女龙骑士的声音低柔，嗓门最高的个头也最高，说话带着慢吞吞的都城腔调。那是个这里很少见的精灵，有着精灵的高个子，头盔上也有特意为耳朵留下的位置。在他早先拦住埃德蒙说话的时候天还亮着，半遮面的头盔下透出的皮肤比姑娘还要白皙细腻，而他带着微笑，真挚而好奇地问：“我从没来过这里，听说你们东部人会搞他们的羊，是真的么？”  
另一个龙骑士立刻笑了起来，而他们中那个个子矮小，顶着头盔上的一对角还没有旁人高的姑娘哀叹了一声：“扎德，你到底什么时候才能不开这种低俗的玩笑，你的教养呢。”  
埃德蒙木讷地瞪着他们，感觉自己的脸越来越烫。  
最后精灵龙骑士自己也笑了。他倚在半截干枯的树干上，抱着手臂，造型奇特闪着蓝光的枪抱在他怀里。“好了，小羊倌，我跟你逗呢。”他咯咯笑，把一枚金币弹进他怀里。  
“走开，小子。走。”  
埃德蒙不知道自己是怎么走开的。在他脑子里有一半正重复着他扑上去狠狠给那穿着黑甲的龙骑士一拳的场景，但更多的，他在衣甲的褶皱里翻找着，但是没找到那枚金币。  
——我真恨那些龙骑士啊。  
他对自己说。  
他们来时，刚一拐上通往城堡的小路埃德蒙就看到了。那时他正站在残破的城墙上往砖缝里抹灰泥。穆希耶顿是个人迹罕至的小城堡，贫穷而荒芜，领地内几个村子的住户加起来也不过百多个人。映着早春阳光的黑甲是他平生仅见的梦幻，他盯着晃动的枪尖发了好久的呆，直到其他人也发现了这不寻常的一队人和鸟，喊叫起来，他才猛地惊醒。  
对穆希耶顿的居民而言，这是人生中第一次亲眼看到传说中的龙骑士。  
领主带着显而易见的谦卑宴请了他们，在除非大年夜否则不会开启的正厅里，炙羔羊的香味经久不散。然后他敲响了礼拜堂的警钟，生平第一次组织起了民兵队。未际五十已经衰老的领主颤着腿，指着在草丛中的一块木枕，蘑菇和苔藓已经淹没了它，但埃德蒙还记得，小时候他和其他孩子们在这里玩过砍头游戏，木枕上的凹缝恰好足够放下一个孩子的头。  
“我们的祖先曾为正教而战，我们也曾经是屠龙的勇士。我的战士们，以祖先的断头台起誓，我们会英勇战斗，而逃兵将受到惩罚。”他颤着腿，也颤着声音，一句话没说完就咳嗽起来，埃德蒙抬头看着城墙上的龙骑士们，那个瘦长显眼的精灵撇着脸，手指抵着下颌。  
漆黑绽开尖刺的盔甲从头到脚紧缚在身体上，暗金色的嵌线勾勒出尖锐锋利的纹路，随着龙骑士的每一个动作在阳光下反射出刺眼的光彩，当他们迈开步子，每一块甲片都在颤动，碰撞出清脆悠扬的声音，仿佛是一首乡下小子从未能够听闻的由管风琴和角铁交响的乐曲。  
龙与龙骑士。  
那仿佛是他童年的故事在现实中的倒影，而他渐渐发现这倒影是扭曲的，如同沼泽里的泥水，黝黑而腐臭。龙骑士一行与他们拉开距离，随意地指着道路，任他们东一榔头西一棒子地在山林里打转，而他们喝着酒、唱着歌、开自己才懂的玩笑，对他们满不在乎。  
对，贵族骑士们根本不在乎像他们这样的人。  
带着这个结论埃德蒙钻进草垫。他们没有陆行鸟扛行李、也没有仆从早早醒来替他们收拾整理，只能露天席地在火堆旁挤成一群，靠几块破布草席和彼此的体温取暖。几天之前才下过的一场雪给枯草和还没来得及发芽的树枝挂上了白莹莹的霜，他在自己的被窝里动了一下，旁边立刻就有人抱怨地直哼哼，一条腿横过他的脚踝，另一只手落在他膝盖上。  
埃德蒙闭上眼睛。  
如果说梦是现实扭曲的影子，是愿望毫无限制的最终体现。那在埃德蒙的梦中他拥有自己的盔甲、自己的长枪，贵族领主向他行礼，亲切地按着他的胸口露出笑容。那个女孩，有深栗色的长发，丰沛而柔软，她笑得如同露珠，轻轻挽住他的手，摩挲他尖利带刺的盔甲。  
他是英雄。  
枪尖刺入巨龙的声音如同用刀切割皮革；剑砍中龙的脚爪，仿佛锤子敲在生铁上；人群欢呼他的名字……他在梦中笑不可抑，直到有人摇晃他的肩膀，狠狠一巴掌拍在他脸上。  
他睁开眼。  
“快跑！”队长一手握着剑，一手提着他的衣领，他瞪直了眼，目光几乎要穿透埃德蒙的脸，“龙。”他的语气平静得近乎荒诞，但握着剑的手攥得死紧，抖得像领主的声音。  
然后他听到一声咆哮。  
越过天空的阴影那么长那么大，覆盖了他们暂留的整个山坡，还要延伸出好远。埃德蒙还没站起来，又一屁股跌坐在地上。  
那就是龙。  
什么样的人才有勇气与这样的巨兽对峙啊！那猛兽比城墙还要高大，尖利的爪子每一根都有一个人那么长。埃德蒙在地上爬了几步，蜷缩到了一块石头旁边。天空洒落了水滴，每一滴都是鲜红的，坠在他的双手和脸上，灼热得仿佛可以烧起来。  
埃德蒙放声尖叫。  
随着巨龙而来的是半跑半飞着的龙鸟。它们就小多了，也飞不上天空，但龙鸟的利爪一如巨龙，只要一击便足以将人开膛破腹。血腥味弥散在空气里，在所有喊叫和咆哮之前，是血的味道让他窒息，仿佛那红色的喷洒在空气中的液体具有某种特殊的粘性，将空气中人们赖以生存的东西吸附分解掉了，他大瞪着眼睛僵在原地，连一根手指都动弹不得。  
阴影落在他头顶上，两只转动的石子般的眼注视着他，龙鸟慢慢张开嘴巴。  
咆哮声断裂在喉咙中，龙鸟四肢摊开，仿佛天空中有陨石坠落到它背上，将它砸瘫在地。覆盖着薄膜的翅膀抽搐着，血从尖长的喙上小小的孔洞流出来，一只眼睛被挤出了眼眶。  
“嘿，小羊倌。”  
龙骑士的声音竟然仍带着轻慢的调子。埃德蒙抬起头，逆光站在龙鸟背上的龙骑士面盔已经不翼而飞，他确实十分白皙，有一对浅灰色的瞳孔，半只耳朵不见了，只留下一个狰狞的伤口喷着血。鲜血染红了金发，溅到他脸上，沿着脸颊滴落到黑色的甲胄上。  
“别这么害怕，小羊倌。跑，回你的领主那里，让他给城里送信。要快，一定要快！送到雅伯里克爵士手里，告诉他，黑死神来了。”他说话仍然像在唱戏。  
“‘一盏灯从地上来，两盏灯从天上来’（1）。”  
他抓起埃德蒙，他的力气极大，几乎将农夫整个人提了起来，用力甩下山坡。  
“走，小子。快点跑！”  
他转身纵上天空。  
20160720END


	2. Part 2 僧侣

“不。”他说。  
天依旧很冷。尽管日子已经进入月三月的末尾，本来应该是艳阳烧灼着大地，花开满山野的风景，天却依然冷得好像身处寒冬。这是哈罗妮的愤怒，严酷的战争女士的惩罚。他想，否则没办法解释为什么独独是在伊修加德，只有这里，被冰雪淹没，再无一丝希望。  
“我不相信。”  
修道士在房间里踱步，“这不可能。不可能。”他的声音颤抖得厉害。  
年轻的、裹着破羊皮的男人看着他，他脸上还残留着血迹，据他自己所说是逃跑时从山上栽下来摔破了头。他满脸的泥灰，油腻腻的头发黏在额头上，两只亮绿色的眼睛透着绝望和疲惫。“是真的。”他的口音十分明显，“跟我一起走吧，大人，兴许还能留条命。”  
“我不能走。”修道士一口回绝，紧接着又缓和了语气，“伤口让你的脑子不清醒了，兄弟。我会让人来给你处理伤势，准备点热饭。你在这里好好休息，不会出事的。”  
年轻人蓦地站起身。  
“不。”他激烈地喊了一声，向门口冲去，“我们不能留在这里！”  
他猛地扯开门闩，一只脚还没迈出去，便膝盖一软趴在地上。  
修道士走过去扶起他。年轻人虚弱无力的脑袋歪在他怀里，不知道是清醒还是昏沉，他喃喃地嘟囔着，半开半闭的眼角渗出透明的水滴，在寒冷的空气里凝结成小小的一粒。

* * *

“您认为他说的是真的么？”小学徒端着属于自己的那份餐盘坐到桌边，好奇地抬头看着修道士，他们围坐在小小的一张木桌旁，飘摇的油灯有点暗淡，但对他们这样地处偏远的小村庄里的修道院而言，油脂比蜡烛要廉价、也好到手，尽管飘散在屋里的腥味令人作呕，他们也已经渐渐习惯了。年长的修道士浅啜了一口淡麦酒，沉默地注视着男孩的眼睛。  
学徒的脸涨红了。“我很抱歉。”他已经无需被提示，“我应该在餐桌上保持安静。”  
修道士反而笑了笑：“他对你说了什么，孩子。”  
学徒抬起头，“那个……”他有点惶惶然，对他这样从小生长在修道院里的孩子而言，那些话即便是听听也是亵渎，但他就是忍不住，在那个陌生的年轻人的床前站住了脚步，他的声音吸住了他的耳朵，话中的恐惧揪紧了他的心。  
“他说，教皇猊下被杀死了。”男孩紧张地看了修道士一眼，年长者没有丝毫不悦的表示，但他的神情也称不上和缓，在摇曳的火光下，看起来甚至有点忧心忡忡似的。  
“还有呢？”他问。  
“城里的人都在说，是正教对人民撒了谎，才导致伊修加德一千年的战乱。”  
学徒揣测着修道士的脸色：“还有，贵族们要把教徒都赶出伊修加德，消息很快就会传到这里了，他要我们快点逃走。他说，他正准备离开，向东去格里达尼亚也好，或者往南面走，去乌尔达哈，总之不能留在这里……”他说到这里，自己便害了怕。  
“彭萨师傅，我们要离开这里么？”  
修道士的手落在男孩头顶上。这个人类血统的孩子出生在灵灾之前，但是在他还没有什么记忆的时候灾难便降临了，在孩子的记忆中，只有一年四季飘落的雪、寒冷和匮乏的食物。  
但这里仍然是他的故乡。  
“是谣言。”  
他对孩子说，“我给城里的朋友写信询问过，异端者闯进了我们逃难的年轻人所在的修道院，他们散布谎言——你知道，异端者总是这么做的。克卢瓦兄弟吓坏了，他对那些谎话信以为真是因为他感到害怕，恐惧让他远离哈罗妮的光辉，因为——”  
“勇气是我们的力量。”  
“说的好。”修道士赞扬，“我们要勇敢。勇敢和虔诚是我们面对世界的唯一方式。哈罗妮不会让糟糕的事情发生在你这样的孩子身上的。”他拍了拍男孩，“现在，吃饭。”  
学徒低下头去：  
“赞美哈罗妮。”

* * *

“你知道那是真的。”年轻人质问，“你对那孩子撒谎。”  
他们站在山顶上。向下望去，远远地能够看到一点修道院的塔尖，尖顶上的钟反射着微光，不过因为已经很久没人敲响，那座钟实际上早已腐朽不堪，失去了作用。  
天上飘着雪花，但也差不多是这一场雪的尽头。云虽还在恋恋不舍，但极目远眺，在山脉的那一头，天空已经泛起了紫，清晨的第一束光已经自山脉和云层相交的地方透出了痕迹。  
这或许，会是难得晴朗的一天。  
修道士用手杖轻轻拨弄着雪，堆积了一晚上的新雪柔软洁白，当修道士自己还是个孩子的时候，库尔扎斯的深冬偶尔也会下起雪。他还记得他和兄弟朋友们在雪地里追逐打滚，互相投掷雪团成的球，在光洁无暇的雪层上留下一个又一个稀奇古怪的痕迹。  
脚印。手掌。躺在地上用手臂划出翅膀的痕迹。  
——我是哈罗妮的飞翼女仆。我来迎接你，勇士。  
“这里没有人知道。”  
他指着山下的村庄，“这是座小村庄，没有人出去，也从来不会有人进来，虽然是布热诺男爵的属地，但搞不好就连男爵家都早就忘了这条村子。”他的手指转了方向，“你是从那边的山脉跌落下来的。可以说，如果不是你慌不择路，根本不会来到这里。”  
“可是我还是来了。”年轻人争辩，“早晚会有人把消息传进来的。”  
“但不是现在。”  
修道士回答，“克卢瓦兄弟，在这座村庄里住的都是虔诚的好人，他们信仰哈罗妮，是祖祖辈辈，一代一代传下来的。他们不会做出像你在圣人泪遇到的事。”  
“我也以为圣人泪住的都是虔诚的好人。”  
年轻人克卢瓦叹了口气，“院长和副院长说神殿骑士团总长伙同福尔唐家谋害教皇，还诬陷他信奉邪神的时候我没有信。院长是泽梅尔家姻亲的旁系，我们都知道。他们说在城里平民仇恨正教，祭司和修道士被殴打、杀害，而贵族和骑士袖手旁观。”  
“我相信那都是谣言，怎么可能会有人相信教皇做了恶事。”  
他哽咽起来，“而他们真的相信……那些人举着火把，在宵禁之后冲进教堂。拿着石头和棍棒，不由分说地冲着正要就寝的兄弟们砸了过来。他们说‘都是你们的错’，‘我的儿子’一个叫道，‘还有我的丈夫，我的父亲和兄弟’另一个说，他们红着眼睛推翻了哈罗妮的神像。而我看着那些人，其中的一些人，就在前一两天还到修道院的磨坊里磨面粉，那时候我们还在聊天，谈献殿节和圣祭日。而他们，他们就好像不认识我们一样。”  
“他们把院长绑上火刑架，还有其他人。曾经我们是怎么处置异端者的，他们就是怎么对我们的。”他回过头，注视着修道士的眼睛，“……那火烧了很久很久。”  
“你逃出来了。”  
“我逃出来。”年轻人点头，“你是个好人，彭萨师傅，我仍然建议你跟我一起走。”  
修道士摇头。  
“这是我出生的地方。是我长大的地方。我在这里埋葬了我的父母、我父母的父母，我的两个妹妹和她们的全家。我不会离开这里。”他平静地瞥了一眼山下的村庄，“我本想建议你留下来和我们待在一起，但我想对你和对我们这都不是一个合适的建议。”  
年轻人已经换下了他一路逃命时穿在身上的修士袍，换上了短褂和棉裤，那是修道士在田里干活时的旧衣，褪了色，上面还残留着洗不掉的泥印和污渍。他用一块头巾裹住了大半张脸，只露出一双亮绿色的眼睛，看人的时候那双眼微微弯起来，仿佛是带着笑的。  
修道士意识到，他是个非常可爱的年轻人。  
“谢谢你，彭萨师傅。”年轻人诚恳地低下头，“请告诉我离开的道路吧。”  
若非修道士带着他爬上山来，他绝对没办法在山上找到道路。但也就到此为止了，剩下的路就要他自己寻找，想尽办法离开山中的库尔扎斯，前往别的国家寻求新的生活方式了。  
修道士把他领到山边。  
自上向下望去，山脉仿佛生长在云端似的，从弥散的白色烟雾里探出头来。下面是不见底的深渊，吹来的风盘旋着撕扯他们的衣袍，年轻人忍不住缩了缩：“这里？”  
“没有出路。”  
血飞溅到两个人脸上。  
年轻人愕然地低下头，短刀插进他的胸口，冰凉得仿佛雪片突然沾上了皮肤一样，战栗从伤口处一直蔓延到全身。他猛地抓住修道士的袖子，粗糙的布料在他手心里打滑。  
“为什么……”他还能开口询问。  
而修道士回答了他：“没有人需要知道你的故事。”  
“真相……”  
“——并不重要。”  
他松了手。年轻人也再抓不住他，身体沉重地向后倒去。  
重物撞在山岩上的声音一次又一次传来，逐渐听不见了。修道士向下望着深渊，缓缓地擦着自己的脸孔。  
他擦掉了冻结的血迹，擦着尚未凝结的眼泪，然而泪水越来越多，怎么都擦不干净。  
风向变了。

20160930END


	3. Part 3 闺阁千金

“……亲吻和拥抱的游戏如此甜蜜，说实话，此等乐事，此等欢愉，从来没有任何人在他们所向往的爱情中感受过(1)。”女教师干巴巴的声音停了下来。脸孔瘦长严肃的女人抬头扫了一眼围坐在她身边的姑娘们。女孩子彼此倚靠着，年轻明亮的眼眸殷切地看着她。  
“哦……”  
其中一个感叹着，“多美啊。”立刻引起一阵低低的笑声。  
“你们不觉得吗！”被嘲笑的那一个争辩，“她，他们……”她羞红了脸，没能完成这句话。  
女教师干咳一声，“小姐们。”  
笑声反而变大了。晚春的阳光开始变得有些炫目，廊外是大片的蔷薇，花香夹裹着青草和雨露的味道飘散在空气中。晨起前的一场雨洗去了冬日最后一丝冰冷肃杀，到了这个季节，女孩们大多开始脱去厚重的外袍，露出肩膀和手臂，白皙的肌肤在春光里绽放，一如花瓣。  
“哦。”  
拉妮艾特叹了口气，把目光转向窗外，越过蔷薇丛看向远处，她看到十岁的弟弟跑过甬道；浅色头发、绷着脸的福尔唐私生子不紧不慢地跟着他，腰上挎着练习用的重剑。  
似是感受到少女的目光，他抬起头，向姑娘们聚集的花廊飞快地瞥了一眼，咬在嘴里的草根随之动了动。  
她低下头。  
薰衣草色的长裙一直垂到脚踝，只露出嵌了玉珠和金丝的凉鞋上翘的鞋尖，这是自乌尔达哈传开，在今年早春才流行起来的新样式。只是狭窄的鞋尖挤压着她的脚趾，她感觉到脚跟已经开始灼痛发痒，而今天她走过最远的路不过是从母亲的沙龙到家中的花圃而已。  
这不是她想要身处的境地。  
她想要身披软甲、手握重剑，对木桩摆出斩杀的姿势。剑刃击打在木头上，反弹的力量震颤她的双手，让她不由自主地后退，手臂发麻，但她就是喜欢这样。她的剑术老师称赞她的勇气和毅力，预言她会成为家族中继克罗德班少爷之后最优秀的剑手。高大的女精灵剑士一边说一边替她按揉酸疼的肩膀——自手臂到后背，从腰身到大腿，疼痛日复一日。  
那才是她想要的痛。  
而此刻她只能坐在花廊下，替母亲陪伴她的客人带来的女孩们，与她们一起品茗闲聊，听女教师念诵一些陈词滥调，摆弄熏着花香的蕾丝绢帕，称赞彼此的礼帽和华服。她得让她们愉悦地在这里呆上几个小时，因为她是艾因哈特家唯一的女孩。  
这是她的义务。  
女孩们笑着，彼此窃窃私语。她们把闪烁的神色抛给她，抛给她们彼此，而拉妮艾特丝毫没有留意，直到有人喊了她的名字。“拉妮艾特，拉妮艾特。”她们嬉笑着，“你的父亲要给你选新郎了。”另一个接上话茬：“你喜欢哪一个？阿图瓦雷尔，还是埃玛内兰？”  
她这才回过神来，“你们胡说什么呀！”  
“小姐们，这不是你们该谈论的话题。”  
女教师出面阻拦，“你们的母亲听了不会高兴的。”  
“得了吧，艾琳莉娜夫人。”小狄兰达尔咯咯笑，她和她的长兄一样有一头珊瑚色的长发，银眸色调冰凉，“谁都知道拉妮艾特得选一个福尔唐，总不会是那个私生子吧。”  
说完那句话，她笑得更欢了。  
最终解救拉妮艾特的是母亲派来的女佣。贵妇人们的茶会束了，小姐们的午餐会也随之告一段落。送走了这些小客人，艾因哈特的大小姐踢掉那双弄疼她的漂亮水晶鞋，一屁股坐倒在路边的草丛里，丝毫不在意草汁和水露染脏身上昂贵的长裙，望着天空叹了口气。  
“个子不大，气倒挺长。”  
背后传来的笑语让她飞快地弹起身，“哥！”赤足在碎石铺成的花道上弹了弹，她早有预料地向后跳了一步，仍然没有躲过落在头上的手。克罗德班·艾因哈特手掌宽大厚重，几下就揉乱妹妹的头发，坠在发角的水晶被他粗鲁地拨散了，闪着晶莹的光芒滚落在地。  
拉妮艾特尖声大笑，扑上来抱住他的腰。  
“你回来啦！”  
克罗德班微笑，“就如你所愿，我的小女士。”  
“那么你这次回钢卫塔，可以带我一起去么？”女孩狡诈地眨了眨眼，自他怀里仰起脸。他们有相同颜色的眼眸，彼此对望时就像看着水中的倒影，只是少女仍然拥有的清澄明朗已经渐渐从青年眼中消逝了。克罗德班敛去了笑容，轻轻在妹妹脸上掐了一把。  
“说胡话，那是前线，什么时候轮到小孩子去看热闹了。”  
拉妮艾特抓紧了他的衣襟，在粗糙的麻衣下摸到了冰冷的铠甲，与拉妮艾特练习剑术时使用的软皮护甲不同，真正骑士的战甲伤痕累累，铁锈与鲜血的气息难以分辨。  
“我将来是要上战场的。”  
小女孩宣布。艾因哈特家的三子摸了摸小妹妹亚麻色的短发，“那你先成为骑士啊。”  
“不上战场要怎么成为骑士！”  
“那么，”克罗德班捉住她的手臂，“就先长大啊。”  
虽然还未满二十岁，克罗德班已经长得比家里所有人都高了。他只用一只手就把妹妹提了起来，扛在肩膀上，仿佛十二岁的女孩不过是一桶陈酿。拉妮艾特被这突然的视角转换吓得尖叫，紧紧抱住兄长留着奶油色发卷的头颅。“我不是小孩子了！”她抗议。  
青年骑士捏了捏她光裸的脚踝。  
“那，要不要我带你去骑陆行鸟？”  
女孩立刻把方才的不满抛诸脑后：“要！”  
“我们去跟母亲说一声。”他扛着女孩向来时的方向走去，随着他的每一次迈步，身上的铠甲便会发出轻响，那声音比钟琴更清脆、比风铃更坚定。拉妮艾特轻轻闭上眼。在她的想象中，这声音是与呼啸的狂风、飞掠的巨龙联系在一起的。那是传诵千年的英雄之歌，即使她是个女孩子，在保姆老嬷嬷怀里也曾听着同样的故事和歌谣入眠。  
“克罗德班哥哥。”女孩低下头，凑到青年耳边，“我将来一定会成为一名好骑士的，我要去给你帮忙，守卫我们艾因哈特家的领地。你等着我，再过十年，不，八年就好了。”  
“好，我等着。”

* * *

拉妮艾特默默跪下来。  
她把剑拄在双臂之间，以免自己因为过度的情绪而倒下来。她感到冷，自北方蔓延而下的冰雪已经吞噬了这座城市，从头顶的高塔到膝下的石阶都被一片皑皑白色覆盖了。这雪下了几天几夜，拉妮艾特已经没有什么印象了，她模糊觉得，自灵柩被运回城里，雪就再也没有停。  
“你再在外面呆下去，恐怕会生病。”  
青发的精灵不知什么时候站到了她的身边。在方才的葬礼上拉妮艾特并没有看到他，不过他们相识也有很多年了，她理解对方不愿意出现在这样的场合自找麻烦的原因和态度。  
何况——  
“谢谢你。”她低声说，“送我哥哥回来。”  
福尔唐的私生子欠了欠身，“这是我的义务。”他淡淡回答，一身半旧的锁甲上还残留着抓痕和血迹，虽然经过修补，那些痕迹却再也无法去掉了。每一道伤痕都昭示着战场上死里逃生的危机，每一片乌黑的血痕都在诉说把敌人和友人留在深雪之下的绝境。  
这就是战争。  
拉妮艾特摘下自己的盾牌，摆在膝头。蔷薇家纹装饰的盾牌崭新无暇，在不断飘落的雪中绽放如故。然而庭院里的花已经死了，街头的玫瑰也仅留下棘刺横生的枝条，在风雪中冻结成冰。在这座灵灾之后饱受磨难的城市里再也没有春日和秋光、或是炎热的夏季，时间被严冬吞噬殆尽，久到她甚至开始想不起那些关于盛开的花、赤裸的双脚和轻如云雾的南方软纱的画面了。  
仿佛一切都被遗忘在那个春日。  
兄长揽着她的肩膀，迎上母亲愤怒的目光。  
“您想要拉妮艾特像那些不懂事的贵族家小姐一样，脑子里只有食物和衣服，什么都不懂，什么都不知道地过一辈子么？”他的手坚定温暖，止住了女孩因哭泣而带来的颤抖。  
“她流着战士的血。您忘了么，我们的家族自国家建立之始就在战斗。这是她的血统、艾因哈特的血统，伊修加德四大名门的后裔生来就该为伊修加德流血牺牲的。”  
贵夫人颤抖着看了儿子一眼，他已经比她高出许多，她要努力昂起头才能看清他的脸。“你不懂。”她摇着头，眼泪险些溢出来，却被忍住了，“她可以不用的，她有你们呢。”  
“我懂。”  
骑士温柔地回应。他把女孩推进母亲怀里，伸长了手臂拥抱住她们两个。  
“但是母亲，她是艾因哈特家的蔷薇，生来就该随心所欲的。”  
然后荆棘之花终将开遍雪域之城。  
她站起身，将长剑插入剑鞘，转过身望向等在一旁的青发精灵。  
“弗朗赛尔就拜托你多照顾了。”女孩——现在已经如愿以偿的成为女骑士了——对他低头行礼，“那孩子性格软弱，如果有特别的必要就请你帮他拿个主意吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
对方点点头，“那你呢？”  
“失去钢卫塔之后艾因哈特家的颜面和权益都受到了不少的损失，你明白的。”女骑士挑了挑眉，“为了让家族能够迅速恢复元气，我已经和父亲商议好，建立在云海之上的新领地，就由我来管理。二哥给那里起了个名字，叫做云顶——云顶营地。”  
“我听说了。”福尔唐的后裔微笑，“希望我有机会看到你的领地。”

20160429END

(1)摘自电影《Tale of Tales》的对白，是一段兰斯洛特与皇后的H文。  
“Then the queen her arms extends, and to her breast his head she bends, and on the bed in warm embrace, the queen displays her radiant face. Now Lancelot has what he desires, the queen's embrace sets him on fire, so sweet a game to kiss and hold. Such pleasure this, if truth be told, no one ever felt before, such joy in loving they adore.”原文典出哪里不太清楚，我没细查。


	4. Part 4 贵族

“你有没有意识到，亲爱的勒布拉苏瓦尔。”阿尔雄巴丹说，“这一切都是徒劳的。”  
泽梅尔的远亲歪着脸，打量着他誓约服侍的少主：“什么？”  
“这一切。”  
年轻的泽梅尔微笑着加重了语气，“我们在这里的一切。”  
他的声音仿佛某种吟唱。  
“我们诵经。我们祈祷。我们沉默。我们奉献。我们所做的一切。这间神学院里所有发生的一切。那些该死的平民。那些愚蠢的分数。”他张开手臂，画了一个大大的弧线，“他们看不到、听不懂、至死都想不明白。因为他们愚蠢至极。”  
他的同伴搔了搔瘦长的脸颊。“嗯。”他点头，“我也不太明白你的意思。”  
泽梅尔咯咯笑了。  
“勒布拉苏瓦尔，你就是这点特别可爱。”  
他在房间里踅着步子。房间并不大，还不如他在泽梅尔本家卧室里的一间储藏室。房间里仅有一张床、一张矮桌，桌上的茶杯是他自己带来的，由整块玉石雕成的，蜿蜒着富丽堂皇的百合花纹。床下的衣箱也是他自己的，黄金包角，镌有泽梅尔家的灰塔。  
神职者理应简朴、虔诚而纯洁，抛却俗世的一切身份地位。  
“正教已经走到了尽头。”  
他压低声音。即使在这个风雨飘摇的时节，这种话说出来仍然显得大逆不道。但小泽梅尔这么说，他一边说，一边笑，他有张轮廓清晰英俊的年轻脸孔，即使挂上最傲慢无礼的神情仍然让人趋之若鹜。他在勒布拉苏瓦尔眼前转着圈，步伐带起的微风撩拨他的衣角。  
“不是信仰走到了尽头，而是命运走到了尽头。”  
他猛地站住，弯下腰逼近随侍的同龄人，“你看不出来么，没有人想要正教继续存在下去——不对。存在，可以；统治，就不必了。那个卡尔维诺的私生子（1）不想要，福尔唐的老瘸子不想要，就连我家那个老爹——要我说句良心话，他也巴不得呢。”  
“没有正教，可就没人拦着他十个八个的娶小了。”  
勒布拉苏瓦尔叹了口气：“阿尔雄巴丹少爷，这样说伯爵大人不太好。”  
“他又听不到。”  
泽梅尔不以为意地耸耸肩，“再说就算他听到又怎么样。我已经不是‘德·泽梅尔（2）’了，他还能把我怎么样。时代已经变了，勒布拉苏瓦尔。而我们却悲惨地蹲在这所大监牢里，为一点点教员评分打破头——我真是可悲啊，把我的能力、我的家世、我的心扑在这不值一提的游戏上，因为我还得拿出成绩来给老头看，否则就拿不到我应得的那份零花钱。”  
他又笑，“你看，我还在说零花钱呢。这个日子，真见鬼。”  
“你是说，将来我们就要看福尔唐的眼色了。”  
“福尔唐和博雷尔。大贵族和政治新星。没错。”泽梅尔耸耸肩，“他们把故事讲得多好、多生动啊。所有话都让他们说了，‘正教隐瞒了真相’，‘如果不是正教的谎言，那些死去的战士就不需要牺牲了’。就算是傻瓜稍微转转脑袋也该明白私生子想要什么了，只要正教乱上一天，就没有人会主张新任教皇选举，那么他就多当一天代理教皇——谁都明白，可谁想当出头鸟挨这一枪呢。”  
他越说越激动，声音也跟着抬高了：“那些蠢货，怎么就没杀得了他。”  
勒布拉苏瓦尔吓得差点跳起来，“阿尔克西！”他嘘了他一声。  
“那个苍天之龙骑士还在神学院里转悠呢，他可是他们那边的人。”  
阿尔雄巴丹哼了一声。  
“我倒想当着他的面说呢，看看那个小傻子会是什么表情。”他虽然这么说着，到底叹了口气，在勒布拉苏瓦尔身边坐了下来。“真是难看啊。勒布拉苏瓦尔，真是难看。现在的神学院、现在的正教，就好像一群吓坏了的小母鸡，只顾着挤在一起叽叽咕咕，眼巴巴地祈望着别人结束这场噩梦。都没有人想一想，如果没有正教，教义规定的代理教皇又算是什么呢？又到哪一天才会有人想起来，他们福尔唐和我们泽梅尔一样，并不是新制度的拥护者，而是千年战争的制造者之一呢？到那一天，我看那个伪善的瘸老头还能不能笑得出来。”  
他向后仰倒在床上，双手插进冰丝般的短发里。  
“这是个怎样的时代啊。混乱、谬妄、疯癫，有那么多的未来，那么多的机会。而我们却伸不进手、插不上嘴，闷在焖锅里要被活活煮烂了。我们得离开这里，立刻，马上。”  
他摸索着胸口上宿舍长的徽章，一把扯下来丢向墙角。  
“还着眼于这微小的荣誉的家伙，我恨他们。”  
勒布拉苏瓦尔终于微笑了，“相信我，他们也恨你。”  
“你又说对了。我讨厌你。”泽梅尔用双手掩着脸，闷声回答，“他们永远也不会懂，我们看到的东西根本不一样。在他们看来，神学院就是天空了，而教皇厅是云端之上的神堂，哈罗妮的冰天。他们两只眼睛一心一意地盯着那云上的光彩，丝毫没有留意到脚下踩着的柱石已经崩裂。他们所有赖以梦想的根基从一开始就不存在。伊修加德不是漂浮在云海的大陆——虽然它被称为云中之城——但他们忘了，山岳之都才是这座城市真正的名字。在万顷深渊之上，让这个国家存在的是财富和军队、骑士和贵族，而不是虚无缥缈的神之旨意。”  
“这才是不可逾越的鸿沟。是累积千年的财富和威望。”  
他微微冷笑，“而他们居然以为是什么血统，真是天真到可怕的境地。”  
勒布拉苏瓦尔把单片眼镜丢在桌上，低头看着他：“你又去偷听你父亲和幕僚谈话了。”  
“啊哈。”小泽梅尔不屑地对他翻了个白眼，“别说得好像你没有听一样。”他的眼睛与头发几乎同色，都是宛如冰晶般淡到几乎不存在的透蓝，他对同伴眨了眨眼，“父亲认为泽梅尔家奇货可居，他还可以慎一慎，坐地喊个高价。但是我不同啊……我想要参与这个时代，我想要成为它的一员，想要亲手搅乱潭水，看着湖面掀起滔天巨浪。我真的想。”  
他仰望着天花板，作为伊修加德最重要的建筑物之一，神学院虽然历经几百年的风雨侵蚀，仍然保存完好，其中大部分的工作都是以拥有大量优秀工匠著称的泽梅尔家赞助的。  
“那么首先，你得在你父亲允许的情况下离开这里。”  
“这就又回到老问题了。”  
阿尔雄巴丹仰在床上，动了动肩膀，彻底揉乱了长袍。“父亲还没有下定决心把正教一脚踢开，和讨厌的福尔唐手挽着手拱卫一个私生子爬上伊修加德权力的顶峰呢。有好处，只是有点难看。”他拨弄着自己的额发，“而且你明白的，第一和第二，那差别就大了去了。更何况他们奉献了一个儿子。哪怕是个私生子，也是儿子。我家的哥哥死得就没那么实惠咯。”他撇了撇嘴，“真是受够了。”  
红发的精灵侧过身，把额头抵他额头上:“别这么急，你有的是时间。”  
“我刚跟你说过，第一和第二的区别。”  
泽梅尔辩解，他的同伴无声地笑了，把手指按在他胸口，被扯去的宿舍长徽章的位置。  
“总有一天。”他安抚，“总有一天。”  
他在年轻的泽梅尔反唇相讥前起身，“马上就要晚祷了，你要不要去。”  
泽梅尔抬起一只手，看着自己皱巴巴的袖口。  
“我换个衣服就来。”  
他并没有顾忌同伴还在房间里，大方地解开了衣襟。  
在他后背上有一大片烧伤的痕迹，虽然已经很多年了，伤口的皮肤仍然比周围的皮肤更深，看起来就好像一头巨大的怪兽在雪似的皮肤上踩出深深的脚印。勒布拉苏瓦尔听过一个传闻，在阿尔雄巴丹还是个不会说话的小婴儿的时候，他的堂兄——已死的格里诺·德·泽梅尔把他丢进未熄灭的壁炉里，以他的哭声取乐。他差点死了，但是仍然活了下来。  
作为伊修加德最悠久的贵族名门泽梅尔的一员，在这个崭新的时代。   
20160516END

（1）指艾默里克。  
私设。卡尔维诺是艾默里克母系家族封地的名字。作为家族最后一代的女子被远亲接入帝都择婿，成为教皇的情妇。后来被发嫁给一名新晋升的骑士。在骑士出征长达一年后产下一名男婴。虽然丑闻本身在当时被压下来了，但关于这个男婴的身世传闻一直甚嚣尘上。  
伊塔洛·卡尔维诺（Italo Calvino 1923年10月15日 - 1985年9月19日），意大利当代最具有世界影响的作家，生于古巴哈瓦那，随父母移居意大利。写有《黑羊》一文。  
（2）关于阿尔雄巴丹这个看起来就是大贵族直系子弟的少爷为什么报名字时候却是“阿尔雄巴丹·泽梅尔”的私设：投身正教时要放弃继承权以及一切世俗权力。


	5. Part 5 骑士

首先是肩甲。  
有人说，龙骑士的肩甲象征着伊修加德的尖塔。龙骑士是伊修加德的根基，正是他们的不懈战斗支撑了山岳之都千年的不灭。他们还说，有着龙一般尖吻和双角的头盔抵挡失败带来的耻辱，而长枪则意味着哈罗妮的双翼女仆，在龙骑士之先引领他们飞跃天穹。  
莱让看着那个龙骑士解下自己的肩甲，连同护手和包裹小臂的硬铠。没有侍从的帮助他有些费力地拉扯着背后的固定带，把那些漆黑的铠甲一件一件从身上扒下来，丢在地上。  
直到最后，他摘下覆盖了面孔的头盔，露出下面人类的脸。  
黑发和灰眼，左颊上沁着血的伤口让他看起来面目狰狞。  
莱让认出了他。“苍天之龙骑士阁下。”他几乎是在喃喃自语，而人类恰好回了头。  
龙骑士团的首领看了他一眼，低下头。  
莱让看着他弯腰，从泥土中抱起一个小小的身影。在他站的角度看不清那是个什么样的人，但是从垂下的裸露在外的手和脚判断那还是个孩子，可能只有八九岁大，烧焦卷曲的发丝从龙骑士的臂弯里露出一丝端倪。大概是附近村民的孩子。莱让遗憾地想，幸存者。  
虽然对他而言未必是幸运。  
龙骑士向上挺了挺身，尽力把孩子抱稳在怀里。他的腿在刚才的战斗中受了伤，让他每走几步都不得不停下来喘息。血沾湿了他的鳞甲，疼痛扭曲了他的表情，而他却仿佛被某种固执地情绪所掌控着，一声不吭地奋力挪着步子。他把那孩子抱的很紧，让他依偎在自己肩头，沾满了焦烟和血污的小手垂在他腰带附近，随着他的步伐软弱无力地晃荡着。  
“需要我帮忙么？”莱让追了两步，“雅伯里克阁下？”  
龙骑士停了一下，再次转过头来。  
“你是……多斯皮塔尔阁下的……”他有点犹豫不决。“布尔塔·多斯皮塔尔阁下的侍从。”莱让接话。他并不指望龙骑士记得自己，对伊修加德独一无二的苍天之龙骑士而言，无论他的身份地位还是过往经历都不足以令对方铭刻在心。“莱让·拉梅尔。阁下。”莱让躬身行礼。  
“你的主人呢？”  
他的声音嘶哑又疲倦，带着一种干旱已久的土地才有的绝望和苦涩，弥散着尘烟、裂痕深入地心。他盯着莱让的脸，只过了短短片刻，就恍然大悟似的点了点头。“我很遗憾。”龙骑士说，“你找到什么可以给他的儿子们带回去的东西了么？”  
莱让低下头去：“还在找，大人。”  
“那就继续找吧。”  
他说完那句话，抱着孩子走开了。莱让目送他走下山坡，在较远的地方是临时搭建的营帐——这是许多天来的第一次。营帐连绵成片，在夕阳下映成一片如血的斑迹。  
这是一场惨烈的战斗。  
方圆数百公里的土地几乎都被烧焦了。从村落到草场、从山丘到湖泊，每一寸土地都蒸腾着龙炎过后的袅袅烟雾。空气中弥散着焦木令人窒息的臭气，和诡异的肉香。没有战场上应有的血腥味，所有的一切都是干燥的、灼热的，他透过铁鞋都能感受到泥土里所蕴含的热力，让他不得不持续走动，踏过漆黑的石块断裂的梁柱，否则连他自己都要烤焦了。  
这不是他第一次踏上战场。而他知道，这绝不会是最后一次。  
他们叫它邪龙。邪龙尼德霍格。  
那巨大的、可怖的野兽。长着两对弯曲的角和一只金黄色的好像太阳一样闪耀的可怖眼瞳。它腿上的鳞片比一个人的头还大，剑刃砍上去只留下一道转瞬即逝的白痕。  
那是个怪物。  
从幼时的童话、睡前的歌谣中醒来的恐怖怪兽。除了恐惧没有任何其他情绪足以在它面前存留片刻。它是噩梦，是死亡。即使在他们奉命去围堵游荡在库尔札斯高地的邪龙之初尚有一丝关于建功立业的期待，这一刻也彻底转化成无从抵挡的魂飞魄散了。他听到有人在抽泣，有人跪在地上喃喃祈祷，当他后退时他撞上了某个人，那个人尖叫着飞奔而逃。  
后来的记忆全部模糊不清。  
他不记得自己是怎么活下来的，而别人是怎么死去的。烟雾和火焰在他头顶铺成一张红与黑的巨网，那仿佛是另一片天空，真正的天空，然而笼罩其中的只有死亡，和死亡。  
他走过一具尸体，然后是又一具。  
骑兵的锁子甲破碎崩散，滚了满地的铜环踩上去发出粗哑的碎裂声——金属已经被彻底烧得酥脆了；骑士们的全铠留下的部分则多一些，边缘融化卷曲的铁片落在泥土里，而里面的身体已经烧焦皱缩，有的甚至直接蒸发气化了……他翻开那些铁片，试图辨认上面的纹章、抑或找到一两个名字，但始终一无所获。他看着远处负责清理战场的后备队：几个僧侣，由一名祭司带领着，他们拄着手杖，跪在泥土中。在他们身后，两个士兵抬着担架。  
上面摆满了残骸。  
莱让走向与他们相反的方向。  
这里曾经有过丰美的草场，村庄就在山脚下，靠近河流，上一次莱让在这里落脚时他的主人还大赞羔羊肉味道鲜美令人留恋——如今这一切都不复存在了，巨龙的脚印遍布焦土，灰烟粘在他的脸颊和头发上，每一次他试着擦拭都只会增加一道脏污的痕迹。  
龙骑士的甲胄是唯一不会被龙焰烧毁的东西。莱让听说他们的黑甲是由巨龙的血和异国出产的秘银锻造而成，非常昂贵而且稀有。倒映着夕阳的棘刺犹如墓碑般耸立着，完整的甲胄让支离破碎的躯体变得更加可怖，莱让小心翼翼地绕过去，不去看那些曾经让他好奇万分却不得一睹真容的漆黑骑甲。他开始觉得头晕目眩，似乎几次摔倒在地的后遗症终于显现。  
他停下脚步，双手拄着膝盖，开始深深吸气。  
就在这个时候，他听到了心跳声。  
精灵的听觉是相当敏感的。然而在真的听到声音之前，莱让都还没有意识到他一直走来的土地是何其寂静。除了他自己的脚步、他自己的心跳和血液奔流的声音他几乎没有听到其他任何声音，静得就连风沙滑过铁甲，焦木崩散成灰都听得清清楚楚。  
他加快了脚步。  
龙骑士被几具同僚的尸体压在最下面。莱让找到他时他还在呼吸，鼻腔吹出的气息只能微微颤动他脸上的灰尘。莱让吟唱了一段简单的治疗法术，只换来了几声微弱的呻吟。  
然后，龙骑士缓缓睁了眼，他有双浅蓝如天空的眼眸，茫然地望着正上方的天空，通常人们很难分辨龙骑士的模样——他们都戴着遮住大半张脸孔的面罩。莱让一直很想知道从龙骑士的面甲内侧向外看究竟是一种什么样的感觉，而他到现在连个骑士都还没当上呢。  
这名龙骑士的面罩已经不知去向，所以他能直接看到他的眼睛和尚且年轻的脸孔。在片刻迷茫后那双眼落在莱让脸上，他的嘴唇微微翕张，似乎在说什么，但即使以精灵的听力仍然难以分辨。莱让低下头，让他吐出的微弱呼吸擦上自己的耳廓，这一次他听懂了。  
龙骑士问：“……尼德霍格呢？”  
“苍天之龙骑士阁下击退了邪龙。”  
龙骑士嘴角抽动了一下，那似乎是个微笑，但他已经没有力气做出更多表情。他的一条腿摔得粉碎，上身和下身也奇怪地错了位，摊开在体侧的手臂被撕扯开，断裂的骨茬在裸露的手肘处露出森森的白。死亡在他脸上投下阴影，虽然难以形容，莱让确实看到了。  
他马上就要死了。  
“祭司就在另一边。”他安慰着龙骑士，“我这就去喊他们过来。”  
“不。”龙骑士回答，他的嘴唇干裂渗血，淡蓝的眼睛一眨不眨，“给我……慈悲。”  
莱让僵住了。  
“慈悲？”  
龙骑士浅色的眼眸盯着他，渴望让他的眼睛发着光，在濒死之际的亮光闪烁得让年轻侍从心惊胆战。“阁下……”他只说了一个字就再也说不下去了，他的手在腰间发着抖。  
龙骑士用口型重复：“慈悲。”  
莱让握住短剑。那柄剑非常小，只有孩童的手臂那么长，剑刃窄细如同锥子。他颤抖着手指在龙骑士的鳞甲下摸索。“慈悲。”他抖着声音重复，用空着的一只手按住伤者的胸口，剑刃轻松地穿过鳞甲之间的缝隙，抵上下面的肉身，“是，阁下。遵命。阁下。”  
龙骑士真正的笑了，“你会成为个好骑士，孩子。”他闭上眼。  
血并没有如他所想的溅出来。  
只有一点点鲜红染在他的手指上。龙骑士残破的身体在他手掌下抽搐着，莱让用力压住他，把剑刃刺得更深，直到那具身体无声无息地瘫软了。那种柔软并非放松力量的轻松感，完全不同，那是死亡抽提了所有生命的力量，遗留下的残骸宛如一滩烂泥般的溃散。  
力量在他掌心下消失，而生命散落成灰尘般的烟雾。  
当他抽出短剑的时候血终于涌了出来，沿着盔甲的缝隙向下流淌。死者在残破的头盔下大瞪着眼，白翳渐渐笼罩了他的瞳孔，把曾经闪烁的眼眸掩埋在一片冰雪般的死寂惨白中。  
莱让大口喘息着。  
这不是他第一次杀人，但他觉得自己一辈子都忘不掉。他颤抖着手指，用力擦拭龙骑士满脸的脏污。他的脸颊和下颌被头盔牢牢锁住，保护下颌的硬甲片却已经歪到了一旁。那张脸比他想得更年轻。他再也没有什么能够抵挡失败的耻辱了。莱让荒诞地想。  
而他们并没有输。  
他捡起那块颌甲，不出意外地在内侧找到了龙骑士的名字。  
刻字精美圆滑，是让工匠特意雕琢过的。  
莱让双膝落地，握住那片护甲的拳头贴上额头。  
“愿哈罗妮德枪护佑你的来生，令你战无不胜。龙骑士韦赛尔·德·梅瑟纳特阁下。”  
他祈祷。就像他曾祈祷久病的父亲能够痊愈、祈祷家乡风调雨顺而家人不至于冻饿而死，祈祷一次骑士晋升的机会、祈祷胜利，祈祷所有人类所不能及的愿望一样，低声祈祷着。  
——战神哈罗妮保佑伊修加德。

20160522END


End file.
